


Fixing Locks

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was loud, destructive, simple minded, and way to big. He was small, broken, twitchy, and way to nerdy. Yet they were determined to make this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new team

“Grimlock?”

Fixit wheeled up to the larger dinobot, keeping a careful eye on the stasis pod shaking with each thrash of the shark-based criminal locked inside.

“Do you need help locking the stasis pod?” Fixit asked. He noted Grimlock scratch his head, shrugging.

“I think,” Grimlock muttered, lifting his clawed hand. “It’s this?” he finished, pushing a button. The pod stopped shaking, going silent.

“You’ve activated the pod’s stasis mod, but you have yet to lock it.” Fixit said, wheeling back a little. He didn’t bother telling Grimlock locking the pod actived stasis mode automatically.  “Just hit the button next to it.” he gestured as he spoke, pointing to the other gray button. Grey? Gray.

Grimlock scratched his head again, staring at the button. He moved his hand down, making a literal fist and punching the button. The pod rocked gently but locked, Fixit letting out the breath he had been holding.

Fixit turned to look at the setting sun, checking his internal clock. “It’s getting straight-eight-late!” Fixit hit his chest, trying to make his glitched parts work. The crash had not helped. He simply turned back to Grimlock. “Where do you recharge anyhow?”

The other three autobots had already set rooms for themselves to stay in when they felt the need to recharge, which wasn’t as often as he remembered the bigger Cybertronians needing. He supposed they had become more energy efficient during the time he had spent in space.

He snapped back to reality, realizing he had gotten lost in his thoughts. Grimlock hadn’t seemed to notice, busy shifting up a tarp and using a metal pipe to keep it there. Under was a bunch of old blankets turned into a makeshift nest. Fixit wheeled closer, observing the structure.

“Intriguing.” Fixit mused, circling. “Did you make this your-your-your-your-your-your-“

Grimlock flicked the back of his head, stopping the glitch and causing Fixit to rub his head sheepily.

“Thanks.” Fixit looked away. “So, um, I’ve taken enough of your time I suppose?” he asked, glancing at the dino.

Grimlock tilted his head, looking down at Fixit. “But I haven’t seen where you rest yet.”

A wide grin crossed the smaller bots faceplate, and he gestured the larger to follow. “I’m glad you asked.”

He was soon seated at his spot in at the console of the Alchemor, spinning in place.

“It’s not much, but its home.” he said with a gesture, looking to the now dino mode dinobot. “What do you think?”

Grimlock tilted his head, his tail swishing back and forth slightly. “Um….” He muttered, trying to peek inside and knocking over a few spare stasis pods with his tail. They both twitched from the crash, Grimlock scratching his head. “Sorry.”

Fixit sighed, rubbing his forehead. This was gonna be a hard stay on Earth.

* * *

 

Grimlock watched Fixit after the walk home, the little guy still happy from getting to punch that decepticreep. He had to admit that was impressive for the little guy, he hadn’t thought he had it in him.

It seemed like just yesterday he had been bragging about punching ‘cons and doubting Fixit could ever even dream of doing the same. He’s been sure they’d been joking when he’d first heard.

Part of him was still surprised Fixit could bounce back from being controlled so quickly. If he was ever controlled like that he was sure he wouldn’t stopped till he’d smashed whatever had used him into little pieces. Just the idea made him steam.

He noticed the little guy tripping on an old piece of pipe, resisting the urge to chuckle unsuccessfully. Those silly wheels of his certainly seemed to be a burden. For everything the little guy did have, what Grimlock had was far better.


	2. A clue

Fixit rolled back and forth on his ramp, making sure he had everything he needed to inspect Grimlock.

According to Strongarm Grimlock had been knocked silly by a con, but sustained no external injuries. Fixit was already running a mental list in his processor as to what could be ailing Grimlock, and it was getting longer by the millisecond.

He heard stomping, wheeling over to the entrance, to see Strongarm guiding Grimlock, bringing the bigger bot into the medical area and set him down on the makeshift bench. Fixit wheeled himself to the two, looking Grimlock over. What Strongarm said was mostly true, but Grimlock did seem to a dent that needed to be buffed out.

Speaking of Strongarm, the young cadet was looking outside, shifting her weight stabilizer to stabilizer. She kept pressing her comm button and causing a worried look to cross her faceplate. Fixit wanted to talk to her but knew he had to make sure Grimlock was okay first.

Fixit wheeled himself up the ramp to where he was level with Grimlocks head rested, the larger bot rubbing the bump. Fixit lifted up a thick, heavy cable and dragged it back over to Grimlock, aiming carefully and plugging it into the port on the back of his neck.

Grimlock went ridged, before slumping over. Fixit wheeled to a console, tapping away at the keys as he begun the scan. He could hear Strongarm pace back over, likely stopping in front of the dinobot.

“Will he be okay?” Strongarm asked. Fixit could hear the worry in her voice, though he somewhat doubted the worry was for Grimlocks current state.

Fixit shrugged, his eyes never leaving the screen. “Most likely. I’m running a scan through his internal self-repair systems, and there seems to be no signs of permanent cabbage- damage.”

Strongarm wondered off again after Fixit’s answer, leaving the small bot to finish his work. Fixit scanned through the files and data, tsking at how messy everything was. In fact, he was surprised Grimlock could operate with such a messy processor.

He looked over at the recharging bot, tapping his servos together. He was deeply worried that he would miss something important and Grimlock would get hurt because of it. And then the others wouldn’t talk to him!

He turned back to the screen, scanning over the files. Everything seemed to be here, though it was hard to tell with everything all over the place. He was about to close the program when something caught his eyes in a cluster of files.

He clicked the file marked ‘EmBku’, a black screen popping up. Green text began strolling past, Fixit’s face becoming increasingly confused.

Initializing backup…

Backup recovered

Recovering data….

Collected data volume 9872 (C:) done.

Initiate recovery?

/

Fixit typed in Y-E-S, looking up at the screen as he hit ‘enter’. The text disappeared, a loading icon appearing. It disappeared, replaced by a password screen, the first space blinking slowly.

Fixit had no idea what the password could be, and frankly he wasn’t sure what would happen if he inputted the wrong answer.

The sound of two cars entering the scrapyard reached him, Fixit hurrying to close the window and undo the connection. He wasn’t sure what this was just yet, but he felt as if he should figure it out on his own first. He rolled over to Grimlock, unhooking the cable just as Bee walked in.

“How is he?” Bee asked, looking over the recharging bot who mumbled something about pinecones. Fixit was fairly certain those grew on trees.

Fixit rolled over to Bee, looking up at him. “Fine Sir.” He stated, glancing back at the sleeping bot. “Grimlock should make a full recovery, given enough time and some buffering.”

Bee nodded, looking to Grimlocks slumped over form. He certainly knew Grimlock could take a beating.

Fixit looked outside, noting a lack of decepticons.

“What happened to Thunderhoof?” he asked, turning his attention back to Bumblebee.

Bee sighed, following Fixit. “We aren’t quite sure. But I believe Thunderhoof is still at large.” he said, looking off as though he half expected to see Thunderhoof over the next few scrap piles.

Fixit suddenly felt the urge to tell Bumblebee about the programming, but kept silent. He really didn’t know why, perhaps he just wanted a mystery to pounder.

He wheeled back over to the makeshift med bay, watching Grimlock. He couldn’t imagine what Grimlock had hidden away in those files.


End file.
